Midnight Sun
by Crystal-Moonlight-Guardian
Summary: Laurent bites Bella in the meadow. please read and review. cannon pairings. i finally came up with a title! : rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 1

Laurent pulled her to him and brushed her hair behind her shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a minute."

"Please don't," Bella whimpered. "I know I can't fight you, but please, not my neck."

"Why not, it'll be faster," he said, sounding almost confused.

"Please, James bit me on the hand," Bella explained. "That's where a vampire's bite should've killed me before. Plus I don't want my dad to see." She raised her hand and Laurent sank his teeth into the scar that James' bite had left.

The wind shifted and he jerked back, his eyes wide. "I don't believe it," he whispered.

Bella fell to the ground as Laurent released her, backing away quickly. Biting her tongue to keep for screaming as the pain began to envelope her. She watched as five, bear-sized wolves slunk from the trees, into the meadow. Laurent turned and fled, the wolves hot on his trail. One big, russet-brown wolf curled up around her. A tear slipped down her cheek as darkness engulfed her.

------------

"What do you mean you can't see her?!" Edward demanded.

"I saw her step into that clearing you're so fond of and Laurent was there. Then everything went black and I haven't been able to see her since," Alice explained calmly over the phone. "That was two days ago."

"How is that even possible?" Edward roared.

"I don't know," Alice sighed.

"I'm going back," Edward said.

"I'll meet you at Bella's house," Alice said just before he hung up.

------------

Bella woke with her throat on fire. She sat up quickly and looked around in wonder. Everything was so clear to her sight that she almost became dizzy. Looking around, she saw that she had been moved under a small rock outcrop beside a stream. Laurent was gone. "Am I still alive?" she asked herself out loud.

"Sort of," a familiar voice intoned form the other side of the stream.

"Jake!" Bella jumped up happily.

"You were bitten, Bella," Jacob said sadly. "You're a vampire."

"What? Where's Laurent?" Bella asked. "I thought he was going to kill me."

"The pack took care of him," Jacob said smugly. "I managed to talk them out of killing you."

The burn in her throat was quickly becoming unbearable and Bella said, "Please help me, I'm so thirsty."

Jacob took a step back and she cried out, "No, I need to hunt, but I need help to make sure I don't bite any humans."

"You want me to hunt with you?" Jacob asked in shock.

"No, I don't want to risk hurting you, but if you could be near enough to stop me if I try to attack someone," Bella said. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Okay," Jacob agreed reluctantly. A quiver ran through out his body and the russet wolf burst forth.

Bella jumped back with a shocked hiss. "You're a werewolf?" she asked in disbelief. "Wow, I can smell you from over here. You stink bud."

Jacob snorted and turned to the woods.

"You're really going to hunt with me? Thank you," Bella said happily.

They took off and spent the rest of the day hunting together. Jacob was good at avoiding any areas that might have had people so they didn't have any problems and enjoyed each other's company.

Later that night, Jacob changed back and Bella said, "I'm glad we're still friends."

"I don't think we can be," said Jacob. "I only went with you today because you asked me to stop you if you attacked a human."

Bella looked crest fallen and asked, "What am I supposed to do then?"

"The pack has agreed to count you among the Cullens as far as the treaty is concerned. I'm guessing that you know about it," he said.

"Yes, I know about the treaty," Bella said. "Where am I supposed to stay? I don't want to risk Charlie and I don't think I could stay at the Cullen's by myself. There are too many memories."

"I'll stay with you tonight," Jacob said. "I'll also take you hunting again tomorrow if you need to. I think that's all I can do though. Sam is gonna freak as it is."

"Thanks, Jake," Bella smiled. "Can you do me one favor though? I want to go to Charlie's. I need to know if I'll be able to go home one day."

"I'll go with you, but Charlie doesn't know what's going on," Jacob said. "We had no idea what to tell him. I wouldn't be surprised if there were missing posters all over town by now."

"I just need to know if I'll be able to be near him safely," Bella said. "After all, I may have to stay missing if I can't control myself."

"All right, but just know that if I have to stop you, I might not be able to stop from killing you," Jacob said. Bella nodded silently and they ran off through the trees together.

When they arrived at Bella's house, Charlie was just pulling up in his cruiser. The wind shifted and his scent hit Bella hard causing her to hiss softly.

'No,' she thought fiercely. 'Charlie is my father. He's a human." Shaking her head, she stopped breathing and walked away.

They walked slowly back to the Cullen's house and Jacob said, "You did really good. You might be able to go home soon."

"I'm not sure," Bella said sadly. "I can keep myself from attacking Charlie, but he'll expect me to go to school. I'm not sure I can handle being around all those people without someone there to help me focus. Plus I'm sure I don't look the same or even act the same. I don't know how to ACT human."

"I'm still basically human so I don't know what you should watch for," Jacob said. "Maybe you should try to contact the Cullens."

"Any idea where to start?" Bella asked. "The only place I can think of is Denali, but all I have is the name Tanya. No last name, no phone number, no address. Nothing. I hate the thought of doing this alone."

"I would, too," Jacob said. "I'm lucky that I have the rest of the pack. I really hate this, Bella."

"Tell me about it," Bella snorted. "Whenever I thought about this in the past, I pictured the Cullens here to help me. To teach me."

"I really shouldn't, but I'll hunt with you whenever you want," Jacob offered. "All you have to do is give me a call."

"I really appreciate this, Jacob," Bella smiled.

"Yeah, Sam'll have kittens but I'll always be there if you need anything. Even if you just need to talk," Jacob smiled. "You are my best friend after all."

He let out a huge yawn and Bella giggled. "Maybe you should get some sleep. I'll just raid the library if they left anything."

"What if they took everything with them?" Jacob asked.

"I'm sure I can find something to occupy myself," Bella said. They walked in and found almost everything just as she remembered it. A few things were missing but not many. Bella was sure she would start crying if she could.

Tossing the sheet off the couch, Jacob plopped down and Bella grabbed a thick book from one of the shelves. She settled herself beside him and he read the title with an arced brow.

"War and Peace?" He asked.

"It's thick enough I thought it might keep me busy until morning," Bella shrugged.

"Just let me know if you decide you need a midnight snack," Jacob laughed.

"I think I can handle that," Bella giggled. She began reading and after a few pages, Jacobs soft snores filled the room. She looked over at him with a smile and sighed as she returned her attention to her book.

AN: Okay, I know where the story is going and I'm excited about it, but I have no idea what to call it. PLEASE HELP!

As always, I love reviews and suggestions are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone,

No, I'm not dead, just had a lot going on the last two years between moving to another state and adjusting to a new city and job. Unfortunately that has left most of my stories on the back burner for the time being, but don't worry I'm still writing I just might focus on some stories more than others for a while. I also have some new stories in the works that i hope everyone will like. Depending on how I feel after I reread some of my stuff and look at how close I am to updateing them, I may put some of my stories up for adoption. I haven't decided which ones if any yet but I hope to decide within the month one way or another.

Ja nee


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, please don't hate me but most of my stories were lost when I moved apartments. This basically means I'm starting from scratch on everything. I am also putting some of my stories up for adoption because I've lost any inspiration for them. PM me for more information.

Stories up for Adoption:

Halfbreeds

Can't Help Falling in Love

The End?


End file.
